Storm Hawks: Street Knights
by Rickudemus
Summary: In an alternate universe there is no less crime and the Storm Hawks fight against it with guns and willpower. Only in this universe, you can't escape death too easily.
1. 1: The first day, the horrible day

The town of Condor was a rotten place. It was a very big place and it used to be very beautiful, but after youngsters decided to go on berserk, things hadn't been the same for a long time. All the berserkers were one and all of them carried the same nickname; Black Ravens.

They started their 'little' organization ten on fifteen years ago, but the actions of berserk started long before that. Nobody really knew much about these evildoers, but there were those who were brave enough to fight these evil youngsters; Street Knights. The name wasn't that fancy, but don't judge anything just by its name.

Both of them hated each other to no end and they both thought they were doing the right thing. What else was the same between them was that both of them liked to work in secret; Black Ravens doing crime and Street Knights stopping it.

It was very early in the morning and the sun was barely even showing itself behind all the huge buildings. The town was still quite dark, especially all the dirty allies that never got any of the sunshine to bath with. No-one dared to go to the allies, because those were the places the Ravens hanged out with.

A young boy, age fifteen, walked into one of these allies, wearing long brown jacket, dark blue pants, black cap to hide his hair, a pair of sunglasses and a long, deep blue scarf. He kept his hands inside the pockets, acting perfectly calm in the darkness.

"Halt!" A deep voice from the even deeper darkness cried out. Three Ravens slowly walked out of the dark, all of them wearing black and no other colour. They all had a long pipe in their hands, which they used as weapons. "Who goes there?" The middle one spoke, coming closer to the stranger.

The young boy took a small bag from his pocket, which was full of white coloured powder. He smiled evilly as he swung it in front of his face. "I'm selling these today." He spoke carefully, the middle one quickly grabbing the bag and turning to his two companions. They all laughed, opening the bag and smirking widely.

"Oh boy! I've been waiting for this!" The middle one almost squealed, sticking his finger in the bag, some of the powder getting stuck on it. He tasted the powder in joy, but noticed that something was wrong with it. He turned around, looking extremely pissed as he threw the bag on the ground.

"Hey, what is this shit—" He screamed, but as he saw the gun in the stranger's hand, he gasped, not saying a word just like the other two.

"Sorry. I don't sell the real stuff. That was just original flour and I'm just an original Street Knight." The boy explained, loading his gun. The three Ravens stared at the boy in shock.

"You are?" The decided it was good time to run, but they only got to turn around when another stranger jumped in front of them out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere?" The new stranger was wearing a dark green jacket, grey jeans and a white band around his head. He had red hair and his eyes were very green and a wide smirk was playing on his lips. He also had a strange blue creature snickering on his shoulders. The creature had rabbit like ears, dog like tail and monkey like feet and hands. Its fur was blue striped, it had red sacks under his eyes and its eyes were yellowish.

The other stranger sighed and took off his sunglasses and his cap, revealing sea blue eyes and a blonde, pointy hair. "Show-off..." He mumbled, watching the red-head beat up the three Ravens with the help of his black and white Sais.

When the red-head was done, the blonde took out a piece of rope from the other pocket and went to tie up the defeated evildoers. "Good job, Finn!" The red-haired boy, age fourteen, chirped happily. He stood next to the now tied up Ravens, petting the strange creature that was still snickering at the beat up criminals.

"..." The blonde, Finn, stood up and unloaded his gun, putting it back in his pocket. "You just like to jump down from high places, don't you Aerrow?" He sighed, walking towards the brighter streets.

The red-haired boy, Aerrow, snickered and took out his cell phone and called the police, then going after his serious looking friend. "Hey, loosen up, will ya?" He grinned as he wrapped his arm around his friend's neck. "That serious look doesn't suit you~"

Finn just growled, pushing the younger boy away from him. "Don't touch me." He hid his hands inside his pockets and hid half of his face behind the scarf, which annoyed Aerrow. The red-head grabbed the scarf and pulled it off from the older one, who annoyed Finn. "Hey! Give it back!" He growled more, but Aerrow just showed him his tongue.

"Why do you always hide your face? You're so pretty!" Aerrow sighed deeply, admiring his friend's face, who used this opportunity to get his scarf back. He quickly wrapped it around his neck, blushing madly.

"Asshole..." He started walking faster, hoping that the red-head would vanish.

"Oh yeah, Finn! There are few people who wanna join us! Let's go meet them!" Aerrow grabbed the blonde's wrist, leading him towards their 'main base'. It was in a huge abandoned building that had seven floors. Their base was at the fourth floor.

The building had once got on fire, which destroyed almost the whole place. The seventh floor had no roof at all and the whole place was filled with deep black grime. But even if the place looked horrible, it surely wasn't that at all.

They finally reached the fourth floor, which had four rooms. The second one was their place. The door wasn't in a very good condition, but at least you could close it, even though the lock was destroyed. That's why Aerrow and Finn didn't keep any important belongings there, since it was way too stupid to do so.

Aerrow smiled widely as he looked around with his blue pet, everything looking the same as usual. "Nice~" He chuckled to himself, going over to the slightly burned office desk that was placed in the living room of the place. It also had a big sofa and two smaller seats. The other one was right next to the office desk and it was usually where Finn sat at. Aerrow usually sat or lay on the sofa, but today he'd have to be behind the desk. "They should be here anytime soon, right Radarr?" He grinned to his friend, taking a peanut from his pocket and giving it to his furry friend. "Here ya go~"

"Why do we need new people?" Finn asked with unimpressed voice, sitting down to his usual seat and crossing his legs and arms.

"Our current crew is too small. There are only three of us. And if these people join us, there will be six! And who knows, other Street Knights might respect us more." Determination lingered in Aerrow's voice, making the blonde sigh in defeat. He knew that whenever Aerrow decided to do something, he wouldn't change his mind again. What an idiot he was.

Radarr squealed to his master's speech, wagging his tail and munching his peanut in joy. The red-head petted the creature, acting like a small child. "Fine then." Finn finally answered, closing his eyes and looking extremely bored.

When they heard steps and talking, Aerrow quickly stood up, smiling widely. "It's them!" He grabbed Radarr and put him on the table, running then to the door and opening it carefully. Three persons were walking up the stairs, looking around in confusion.

The one on the lead was dark skinned, brown eyed and dark blue haired female, who was a blue jacket and black jeans with one or two chains. Behind him was a wallop, whose hair was grey and his eyes were brown as well and he wore a dark grey shirt and dark green pants and the third one was a black haired merb, whose eyes were about the same shade of yellow as Radarr's. He wore a deep red jacket with black jeans. Aerrow could tell that the merb was the most nervous of them all.

First one to notice the curious looking red-head was the female of the crew, who hurried over to him. "Excuse me! We're looking for the Moon Hawks—"

"Yup! Here!" Aerrow grinned widely, walking away from the door, leaving it wide open for the three to enter. "Please close the door behind~" He chirped happily, going back to sit beside his desk. "They're here...!" He whispered to Finn, who had a smoke between his lips and was just about to light it.

The three newcomers appeared in the room, the human female and the wallop smiling politely, while the merb looked around nervously. The smiling duo took a seat on the couch and the nervous one sat on the similar seat to Finn's. Aerrow bowed his head politely and smiled very widely.

"I am very happy to see you guys. Not many want to become Street Knights, more like to join this crew." The red-head explained, making the female giggle.

"Well... We wanted to join a crew that has people of the same age and... No-one else really wanted us to join their crew..." The dark female laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"...because we're just kids." The wallop stared at the ground sadly.

"Oh, we know the feeling." Aerrow nodded, looking at Finn who was staring at the ground in deep thought as well. The blonde sighed deeply, letting out the horrible smoke from his lungs. "But first... We need to know your names, ages and abilities."

All three nodded and the female one rose up her hand with a bright smile. "My name is Piper. I'm fifteen years old and I'm very good at making strategies and maps. I can also fight with a Bo or any other long staff like stick and I know a bit of Kung-Fu." She smiled sweetly, blushing a bit since she felt like she was bragging.

"Very nice!" Aerrow crossed his fingers and leaned his head against his hand, looking over to Junko.

"Ah! I'm Junko! I'm fourteen! Almost fifteen... My specialty is machinery and strength! Like... I'm really, really strong..." The wallop blushed as well, feeling a little stupid.

"Good, good!" The red-head nodded, turning his gaze then at the merb.

"...my name is Stork. I'm eighteen and I'm good at inventing stuff... I also have a driver's license..." The merb mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Wow! I think all of your abilities will come in handy!" Aerrow grinned, patting Finn's shoulder. "Right, Finn?"

"Don't touch me." The blonde growled, crushing his smoke with his hand and throwing the remains on the floor as if showing that he is not the guy to be messed with.

"Well, anyways!" Aerrow stood up, walked around the table and sat up on it. "My name is Aerrow. I'm fourteen and I'm the leader of this group. This is Radarr, my most faithful partner." He pointed at the furry creature that waved to the three. "And this is Finn, our sharpshooter." He pointed at the blonde, who was looking somewhere else in boredom.

Piper, Junko and Stork nodded, the two on the couch smiling happily while the merb sat there in deep silence. Aerrow crossed his arms, giving them an evil smile. "Okay then. I will accept you in this crew, but only, if you recognise me as your only leader. I won't ask you to sacrifice your lives over me and neither will I treat you wrong. All I ask from you is teamwork. Sound good?" The three nodded again, Piper standing and holding out her hand.

"We won't disappoint you, leader Aerrow!" She grinned widely, Aerrow grabbing her hand and shaking it strongly.

"Please, call me Aerrow."

Moon Hawks were now a bigger crew and it made the leader extremely happy. With their help, he would surely reach his three dreams. They all stood outside the burned building, the newcomers looking around in curiosity. "Alright then everyone." Aerrow started, smiling proudly. "Being a Street Knight is full of responsibility and we don't give up on our job until the Ravens have been fully defeated. But being Street Knight is not all about power and skills, it's also about knowing your surroundings. How much you three know about this town?"

"Not much..." Piper answered in shame, looking little worried.

"That's fine, because we'll show you around. After all, it's our duty." Aerrow grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "But because of certain reasons, we can't wonder around in a big group. And from now on, whenever we need to see each other, we'll come here. We have each other's cell numbers so if something happens, call us, tell us your location and we'll come to help." The others nodded again. "Good. Now, we'll split into three groups. Piper, you come with me. Junko, you'll go with Radarr and Stork goes with Finn."

Stork flinched, carefully looking at the blonde human who was smoking another cigarette again. He didn't feel too comfortable about being with him alone, but he had chosen the red-head as his leader so he had to do as he said. Piper had no problems with her choice, but Junko apparently did. "Wait... Can he talk?"

"Nope." Aerrow smiled, taking a small notebook with a pen stuck on it and giving it to Radarr. "But don't worry, he can write."

"Oh! Good then! I was afraid I'd have to talk to myself..." The wallop laughed in embarrassment, while Radarr was giving its protests to his master.

"Radarr, be a good boy now." Aerrow smiled, patting his partner's head twice before walking away from the other four with Piper. "You take care now! If anything happens, call me!" The two disappeared behind the buildings, making Radarr whine. He then jumped on Junko's shoulders and pointed at some random direction, telling him to go that way.

As the two walked away, Stork gazed the blonde nervously. He didn't know what to say to him, since he really looked like the kind who beat up people if they said something that'd upset them even a little.

Finn took the cigarette out of his mouth, blew the smoke out of his lungs and dropped the poisonous stick on the ground and stomped it. He gave a small glare at the merb and put his hands inside his pockets. "Let's go." He simply said, walking into different direction from the other, Stork following him in panic.

The merb swallowed, shivering a little at the boy's cold actions. Or maybe it was because of the morning. He hated cold breezes so much. He looked up to the blonde, noticing that he was looking at him as well. "W-what?"

"You're shaking." The human watched the older teen with unimpressed look, half of his face still hidden behind the scarf. "You okay?"

"Uh..." Stork blushed a bit, looking down with slightly scared eyes. "It's just a little cold out here... Not used to this..." He explained, trying pull up his jacket a bit so he could hide his face. Finn sighed and took off his scarf, almost like throwing it on the merb's shoulders. Stork gasped, looking at the scarf for a moment then at the blonde. "What...?"

"You can hold onto it." Finn coughed, having a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. Stork gave the human a surprised stare, blushing deeply and smiling sweetly to him.

"T-thank you..." He mumbled as he kept staring the human. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

The blonde noticed the older one's stare, which made him glare again. "...what?"

"Ah! Nothing!" Stork waved his hands in front of him, blushing even more. He quickly wrapped the scarf better around his neck, starting to feel a little bit warmer. When the blonde looked away, Stork slowly turned to gaze him again. He blinked twice, admiring the human's looks. He was really pretty. And the scent of the scarf was pleasant too.

The sun was up and the streets were now filled with people. Couple of hours had passed since the Moon Hawks got their new crew members. All the walking had been very tiring, which is why Finn and Stork were now in a small café, eating and drinking something little. Neither of them had much money on them, so...

Finn was leaning his head against his arm, another smoke between his lips. The merb watched the boy with unpleasant look, while drinking his coffee. They hadn't spoken to each other for while now and Stork decided to break the ice.

"So uh... Finn." The merb started, swallowing down some of his nervousness. "Why do you call yourselves Moon Hawks...?"

The blonde gave a small glare at the older one, looking then out of the window again. "Because we like to work at night... And the moon is always showing itself in this town and we kinda like it..." He blew out the smoke from his lungs, his expression not changing that much. "And we're brave like hawks or something like that. I'm not actually fully sure."

A nervous laugh escaped from Stork as he placed the coffee cup back on the table. "I-is that so..." He blinked in confusion, carefully watching the boy. He was really a strange one, but he kind of liked it. What he didn't like about the blonde though, was the smoking part. Anyone his age shouldn't do such thing. The stinging smell of the smoke stroked the older one's nose, making him cough rather violently.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, Stork looking up at him shyly.

"Y-yeah... It's just... I can't stand smoke..."

Finn blinked, grabbing his cigarette and staring at it. "Really?"

"Yes... And you shouldn't smoke, you know... It's unhealthy..." The comment made the blonde raise his eyebrow as if he didn't know what the merb was talking about. He took his last glance at the smoke before dumping it in the ash-tray. He didn't say anything. He just looked out of the window, embarrassed look on his face.

Stork smiled softly to the blonde, drinking the rest of his coffee. He was sure that the boy wasn't as bad as he let others believe.

Junko and Radarr were a little lost, even though the blue one didn't want to admit it. They wondered around in one dark alley, Junko growling once in a while. "We're lost. Admit it." He just received an unhappy squeal from the creature, who was sitting on the wallop's huge shoulders. "Aargh, I can't believe this! Let's go back the way we came from and—"

His speech was interrupted by Radarr, who covered his mouth with his tail. The wallop glared at the creature, trying to get an explanation for this, but decided not to when he saw Radarr's shocked face. He pushed the tail away, watching the blue one in worry. "...what's wrong?"

Radarr jumped down on the ground and ran to a random direction, the wallop following him in confusion. When he was about to yell after him, Radarr stopped at a corner and stared at something in terror. Junko gave him a worried look, thinking of asking him what was wrong, but he decided to take a look at what he had seen. Junko peeked from the corner, eyes widening when he saw a lot of youngsters dressed in nothing but black. There were a lot of them and they were sitting in a circle, a huge pot of fire in between them. He also noticed that there was a young man standing next to the pot, smirking evilly and his arms up in the air. He was giving some kind of speech to the other, who cheered happily to it.

He wasn't sure what this was, but he needed to call his new leader immediately. He grabbed his cell phone and chose Aerrow's number, placing the phone on his ear. Radarr jumped back on the wallop's shoulders, shivering a lot. Junko bit his lip nervously, knowing that the situation was bad.

"Hi, Junko! What's up?" Aerrow finally answered with his usually happy voice.

"Aerrow! I found something! Ravens! It's the Ravens! And there's this really evil looking guy!" Junko panicked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Evil looking man?" Aerrow asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes! He...! He's...!" Junko tried to explain, but Radarr showed a piece of paper in front of his face, which only had three letters. "...Ace?" He whispered, blinking rabidly. He could hear his leader gasp loudly, starting to get panicked as well.

"Okay, Junko, don't do anything harsh! We're coming there right away!" Aerrow hung up, Junko starting to panic even more.

"But you don't even know—" He stared into emptiness with wide eyes, swallowing nervously as he put his cell phone back into his pocket. "This is bad, isn't it, Radarr?" He looked up at the blue creature, which was shivering as hell. They both flinched when they heard footsteps and strange tingling closing in, Junko automatically walking away from the corner, but got stopped by someone.

"Well, look at that. Street rats." The voice belonged to a young woman, who had a really ironic sound in her voice. Junko looked over his shoulder to see a rather beautiful woman, who had pink hair, bright yellow eyes and sunglasses on top of her head. She was also wearing black leather.

"Let's smash 'em." A male voice spoke, giving Junko and Radarr the shivers. They turned around to see who the steps and the voice belonged to and they saw a big man who was ever bigger than Junko. He had blue hair, deep blue eyes and weird marks on his face, which had probably been made with a marker. The man had a lot of chains attacked to him, which explained the tingling.

"Let's go then, you little snakes." The woman kicked the wallop's back, which made him squeal. Not really in pain, but he wasn't expecting it. They lead him to the other Ravens, who were now standing up, smirking and laughing evilly. It gave the two Street Knights the shivers.

"My, my. What are my eyes seeing?" The scary man from before chuckled, slowly walking closer to the two. He had black hair, but his eyes were hidden by sunglasses. He wore a black band around his head and his jacket was leather and it had a few chains and strange marks or medals. He gave Junko a very creepy feeling.

"What should we do, Dark Ace?" The woman spoke, smirking widely.

"Hmm..." The scary man, Dark Ace, looked over to the flaming pot and then gave an evil glance at the other Ravens that were still standing around it. "What do you say if we give these two a little taste of fires of hell?" The suggestion made the other cheer again, except Junko and Radarr who stared at each other in terror.

"This is definitely not good..." The wallop swallowed, Radarr holding onto his head tightly. "What a horrible beginning for this Street Knight..."


	2. 2: Battle of enemies

Piper was really sweet and she had very great sense of humour. She was really cute, but it was a shame she wasn't really Aerrow's type. Whoever got to marry her sure was a lucky man. Or a woman. Or however she swung towards to. He smiled happily to the female as she explained one of the inventions Stork had made.

"So you see; my cell phone can track any person who is 'connected' with their cell phone to mine. It's kind of confusing and Stork can explain it better." Piper had placed her phone on the café table they currently were in, tapping the phone with her nails.

"I think I got it." Aerrow laughed nervously. He actually lied, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't that familiar with machinery. "But hey, tell me about you three. How do you know each other?"

The female blinked in confusion, but nodded when she understood the question. She giggled slightly in embarrassment. "Oh! Me, Junko and Stork? Well... We have known each other since we were kids... Stork and Junko moved into my neighbourhood and they were always so lonely that I went over to them and made friends from them!" She smiled widely, gazing out of her window as she remembers more and more of the past. "We all then moved into this town and we heard about the Black Ravens who were creating destruction here. We all wanted to be use in some way and then we heard about the Street Knights." She leaned back on her seat, crossing her arms. "We searched for a suitable crew for a long and now we found it." She smiled gently to her leader.

"I'm very glad you feel that way, Piper." Aerrow smiled back, holding his cup of cocoa with both of his hands. He really loved cocoa.

"What about you and your friends?" Piper asked curiously. "I keep wondering what Radarr actually is and Finn... He's kind of scary."

Aerrow laughed brightly, taking a quick sip of his drink before putting it down on the table. He leaned back as well, sighing deeply. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what Radarr is either. I just found him one day on an ally, all dirty and bloody... I couldn't leave the poor thing there so I had to take him with me." He explained, smiling weakly to the memory. "And Finn... Well, he's not really evil. You could just say he's a little dead inside..." He stared at the cup, not noticing the female's worried look. "You know, he wasn't always like that. He used to be all happy and bright. He was very hyperactive and he didn't care what people said to him."

"What happened...?"

The red-head didn't answer. He just kept staring at the cup with a blank look, suddenly rising up his gaze up to Piper, giving her a forced smile. "It's just something I shouldn't talk about. Finn might get angry to me. You know, he doesn't want people to think he's an attention whore..."

"Attention whore...?"

"That's what he told me anyway." Aerrow rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed look all around him now. "He doesn't like it when I tell about his childhood or anything... I swear that guy knows everything I talk about him to people! Every time I say something about him to someone, next time I see him, his trying to attack me, telling me I've been babbling stuff about him again! It's crazy!" Aerrow waved his arms, looking a bit scared, making the female giggle.

"You two are very close, aren't you?"

"As close as friends can get, I suppose..." Aerrow sighed, leaning his head against his arm. "I just wish he'd be the same Finn he used to be..."

"Aerrow..."

"But no use lingering in the past!" He suddenly chirped, smiling happily. He grabbed his cup again and drunk the last bit of his cocoa. "Everything happens for a reason." He chuckled, receiving a sweet smile from Piper.

All of sudden, Aerrow's cell phone started to ring. He had placed it on the table so he'd notice better if someone called, since he always kept that thing on mute. He grabbed the silently ringing phone, reading 'Junko calling' from the screen.

"Hi, Junko! What's up?" He answered brightly, smiling very widely as well.

"Aerrow! I found something! Ravens! It's the Ravens! And there's this really evil looking guy!" Junko explained in panic, Aerrow's eyes widening a bit. The fact that Junko was already in trouble didn't really give a good image of him, but if he and Radarr had found something great and big, Aerrow would forgive him. And the evil looking man kind of interested him.

"Evil looking man?" The younger boy asked, looking up at Piper who had a curious expression on her face.

"Yes, yes! He...! He's...!" Junko continued, but stopped for some reason. Aerrow opened his mouth, but the wallop was faster. "...Ace?" He mumbled, Aerrow's eyes widening, fear shining in them. This was bad. Very, very bad. They were in the same place as the Dark Ace.

"Okay, Junko, don't do anything harsh! We're coming there right away!" Aerrow hung up, putting the phone in his pocket and quickly standing up. "We gotta go! Junko and Radarr are in danger! Big danger!" He threw some money on the table to pay for their both meals they had earlier and then run out of the café with Piper, who looked extremely worried.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.

"They're with Dark Ace."

"...Dark Ace?"

"He's one of the top guys in Black Ravens and one of the most feared persons in this town." Aerrow swallowed, stopping after running for a moment. "He won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands on his way..."

"Then why did we stop?" Piper panicked.

"...I didn't ask where he was." Aerrow stared at the female with wide eyes, making her let out a frustrated sigh. She took out her phone again, pushed some random buttons and making the thing bleep.

"Okay, this way!" She started running to some direction again, Aerrow following her in embarrassment. He blinked, taking out his phone again and calling his blonde friend.

"What?" Finn answered, sounding very annoyed as if he had been interrupted from something.

"Danger situation. Junko and Radarr have met Ace."

"Shit!" The blonde cursed.

"Yeah, come as soon as you can. Stork should know where they are." He hung up, hiding his phone again and letting out a tired sigh. "Let's just wish we can save them in time..."

Finn growled, feeling very pissed off at his leader's actions. "He could've told us where they were! Argh, why do I put up with that mother fuc—"

"Calm down." Stork watched the blonde in horror. "I can find out where they are..." The merb was pushing some random buttons on some remote like machine. Finn was shaking as he watched the boy play with his toys.

"There's no time playing game boy, we gotta go!" He growled again, glaring at the nervous looking merb.

"Just give me a moment..." He pushed the last button, making a red light bleep and after that a green one. He smiled widely, putting the thing in his pocket. "If you hurry an inventor, you'll just lose more time." He stared at some direction, waking up Finn's curiosity. He heard a noise that probably belonged to a motorcycle.

"What the he—" Finn stared at the motorcycle that was closing in to the two. It looked like a regular, green, black and blue motorcycle... But it had no bloody driver!

"It's one of my inventions. It's too complicated to explain clearly..." Stork laughed in embarrassed, walking to the drive that stopped near them. He grabbed his helmet and threw Finn one as well. "Hop in." The merb sat down on the drive, Finn holding the helmet and feeling lost of words. What an amazing thing this guy had. What an amazing guy he was.

The blonde shook his head, put on his helmet and sat down behind Stork. "Hold on tight." The merb's voice sounded very low. Dangerously low. Not wanting to risk anything, Finn wrapped his arms around Stork's waist, who started the vehicle again and going forward with full speed. Finn blinked, now feeling very surprised by the power the motorcycle had and how well the older boy controlled the damn thing.

He had to admit, he was a little impressed.

Stork suddenly made a u-turn and then headed towards one dark alley. He narrowed his eyes and took a better grip of the handles, speeding up some more. The alley was long and dark, but pretty soon they saw a little bit of light coming from the end of it. There was also a huge garbage platform and a big plank lying against it. Finn knew what he was about to do and he didn't like it one bit, but it would make a nice and flashy entrance. So he decided to hang onto the merb very tightly.

The rope around Junko and Radarr felt awful. It had been wrapped around them very tightly and the smaller creature was suffering more from it than Junko was. He watched Ravens dance around them and the huge, flaming pot. The more he looked at it, the bigger it got. It was frightening.

He swallowed, trying to think of a way to escape from these evildoers. Too bad there wasn't really any way to do so. He watched the evil looking man in fear, noticing that he had a lot of respect among the Ravens.

"Go ahead, Snipe." Ace said, motion to the pot with his arm. "Throw them in to the fire." He walked closer to the fire, not showing any fear towards it. "Let's watch the Street Knights burn!" He shouted, making the Ravens cheer loudly and jump up and down in joy. Junko watched this in fright, feeling that someone was lifting him and Radarr up. He gasped, not believing that there actually was someone strong enough to lift him.

"Ah! No!" He shouted, just getting laughs and cheers for an answer. When he thought he was about to be thrown into the fire, he heard a loud noise. A motorcycle, maybe? It became louder and louder and louder and suddenly, it appeared in the sky. It probably jumped from somewhere, but it was now flying above them. There were two riding it, both probably male and the one on the back looked down on Junko. He was holding onto the one who was actually driving, releasing himself and jumping up from the vehicle. He really looked awesome, Junko thought. He grabbed a gun from his pocket and aimed towards Junko. Wait, he wasn't going to shoot him was he?

The strange male shot at snipe's arm, making him drop the wallop and the blue creature. Before the flying male landed, he shot at the ropes that were still around the two hostages, finally releasing them. The ropes were tight, it felt horrible!

The motorcycle landed as well, making a harsh turn when reaching the ground. He drove over to the flying boy, who now pointed his gun at Ace. They both took off their helmets, making the evil man laugh evilly. "More of you. More things to burn." He explained, smirking widely at the glaring blonde. "You're not gonna shoot me with that, aren't ya?" He asked in a tempting voice.

"No." The boy answered, loading his gun. "I'm gonna kill ya."

"Awwww, how cute!" He laughed, the Ravens doing the same. He looked at the merb who looked strangely determined. "You got new members. Not that it matters." He snapped his fingers twice, the pink haired female stepping forward. She smirked and took out her gun as well, loading it and aiming at the blonde.

Finn blinked, looking at the woman with his side eye. "Drop it." The female's smirk widened as she narrowed her eyes, the blonde not making any reaction to it at all. "I said: drop it." She repeated, the male not making a movement for a while, but then suddenly lowered it. "Now, say good bye."

"Good bye." Finn answered, looking extremely calm, making the woman look pretty pissed off. When she was about to shoot, something hit the back of her head hard, which leaded her to fall down and lose her unconsciousness. Ace looked over his shoulder with a growl, seeing the boy he hated the most in his life: Aerrow.

"Hi there. Are we too late for the party?" The red-head grinned evilly, spinning his Sais while Piper stood next to him, holding a bright blue staff.

The Ravens started yelling in anger, obviously not happy that they just took the woman's consciousness and seeing more Street Knights in one place.

Radarr ran over to his master, jumping on his shoulders and screeching happily. "Radarr! You okay?" Aerrow asked, receiving a happy nod from the creature. "Good. Now let's get 'em!" He commanded his crew, who agreed with a loud 'Aye'. Junko grinned widely, attacking the random Ravens that were still yelling in the background. He felt much more confident with the other crew members around. Piper took on the big, blue haired and blue eyed man who was screaming something very odd and trying to smash the girl into a pancake. Stork looked around, getting a little scared now. After all, he wasn't used to fighting. He just invented and drove.

Some of the Ravens noticed the merb who was completely unprotected, using the opportunity to strike him. Stork saw them running towards him, but was too scared to move. Finn jumped on the motorcycle, landing on it like a cat and shooting the Ravens on their legs. He glared at them and kept sitting like a cat. "You're too careless." The blonde said, making Stork feel a little ashamed. "But I must admit, you're one crazy driver." He smirked slightly, making the merb blink. What a cute expression.

Aerrow and Ace stared at each other, the red-head wanting to fight the man while the man had other thought. "I'd love to stay and play, but I have other plans." He put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, a black motorcycle appearing out of nowhere. He quickly jumped on it and waved at the boy. "Later~" He laughed, driving away with full speed. Finn sat down properly on Stork's vehicle, pointing to the direction where the evil man went.

"Follow him! Quick!" He yelled, Stork doing as the blonde commanded, first putting on his helmet while Finn was too busy loading his gun again to remember covering his own head. The merb followed the black vehicle in slight frustration. His drive was fast and it looked like it was much easier to control than his own drive was.

The blonde pointed his gun towards Ace, trying his best to aim for the tires, but both vehicles were shaking awfully. He hadn't got much training of a situation like this. Suddenly at the back of Ace's drive, a small shutter opened up, dropping down on the ground some spiky objects. Stork gasped, trying his best to slow down his motorcycle and turn around. His plan didn't exactly go like he desired. He got to slow down the drive a bit, but he still drove over the spikes and what's more, Finn wasn't holding onto him too well, which made the blonde fly up in the air. Stork finally got to stop his drive, now watching the younger boy slowly reaching the ground.

Asphalt felt awful when you hit it hard, Finn thought. He met the ground with his feet, but the speed that made him go forward didn't let him to stay on his feet. He rolled around on the street for five rounds before stopping on his stomach. He moaned painfully, letting out a few growls and curses as well. He glared to the direction where Ace drove, laughing hysterically. Finn felt awful. He had let his leader down.

"Finn!" Stork cried out, running towards the boy and grabbing his shoulders, trying to help him to get up. The blonde flinched once in awhile as he slowly got on his knees, constricting his teeth in pain. Aerrow and the others finally reached them, the red-head looking most worried of them all.

"Oh dear god, Finn! Are you okay?" He kneeled next to his friend, placing his hand on his back while Stork released his grip.

"I'm sorry, Aerrow... I let him escape..." Finn stared at the ground with a pained expression. He had failed his leader.

"Don't worry about it! As long as you're alive, it's okay..." The leader wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulders and pulling him close. He stared into the direction where Ace disappeared to, glaring very, very angrily. "We'll catch him... And we'll make him pay for everything he's done to us..." He rubbed Finn's arm, trying to make him feel better.

For some reason, Stork felt jealous. The leader got to be so close to the blonde and he seemed to know him better. He gave a pout to the red-head and then dropped his gaze towards Finn again. He'd show that red-haired kid... One day, he would. Of course Stork didn't doubt Aerrow's abilities as a leader; neither did he really hate the boy. He just didn't like that he was getting too close to the blonde, that's all.

"Let's go to our meeting place." The leader stood up with Finn, who still looked like he was blaming himself for all of this. Aerrow looked at Stork while holding up the other human. "Stork, do you have a car or something, so we don't have to walk?"

"Oh yeah, sure... Just wait a moment..." The merb smiled weakly, taking his remote like machine again, dialling some random numbers on it. When he was done, he put it back in his pocket with a sigh. "Just wait a minute or two and it'll arrive." He explained, Aerrow nodding proudly to him.

"Great!" He gently pushed Finn towards the merb with a wide smile. "You look after Finn for a moment." He turned to Piper and started discussing something with her, which didn't interest Stork that much. What did interest him was the human he was now supporting. He really wanted to know more of the boy. He was like a pile of riddles that needed to be solved.

Stork loved riddles.


	3. 3: Life of a blonde

"Ow..." Finn growled, not liking the feeling of the strange liquid Stork was using to clean his wounds. They all had returned to the meeting place and he and Aerrow had found out that Stork had also specialised in first aid and such. It was a good thing too, since seeing a real doctor cost too much.

"Take it like a man." The merb put a bandage on the human's cheek and forehead, smiling gently to him. "Not many more to go." He tried to calm down the younger one, who was glaring into emptiness.

Aerrow and the other three laughed at the blonde playfully, feeling kind of bad for him as well. Junko had conquered the couch; Piper was sitting on the seat next to the couch and Aerrow was sitting on top of his desk with Radarr. "Anyways, Junko. The fact that you got in to very deep trouble in one day, doesn't really give that good of an image." The explanation made the wallop look down in shame. He was sure he would be kicked out now. "But I got to meet Dark Ace again, that's a plus." The red-head grinned happily. "And this was just a first day and I can't really judge anyone from the happenings from today." He looked over to Finn and Stork, who were just about finished with the bandaging. "I'm very glad you two got there in time. And I'm happy all of you are okay. If anything really bad happened to you guys, I'd never forgive myself."

Everyone, except Finn watched their leader in awe. He really was leader material. He just had the right energy for it. The red-head jumped from the table and walked over to Finn, who was staring at the floor in deep thought. "Finn..."

The blonde stood up, placing his right hand on his left shoulder, swinging his left arm with an unimpressed look. "Thanks for taking care for my wounds." He stretched his arms, grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around him. "I'm going home." He continued calmly, everyone watching him leave in silence, Stork looking the saddest. He looked at Finn's seat, noticing his long scarf still on it. He gasped, trying to run after the boy, but got stopped by Aerrow, who obviously had not noticed the left clothing.

"Don't follow him." He simply said, looking little angry. He walked back to the desk, leaning against it a little, making Radarr jump on his shoulder. "It's getting late, so we all should go back home. We'll probably see each other tomorrow." He smiled gently, nodding. "I hope we'll continue working as a team in the future." He bowed and walked towards the doorway, waving his hand. "Remember not to leave any of your belongings here!" The others nodded, smiling softly to him.

Piper and Junko stood up, looking at each other. "I'm gonna stay. You?" The female swore, making the wallop smile in excitement." I'll stay!" Both of them looked at Stork, who was staring the scarf in deep thought. When he sensed the two staring at him, he looked up and blinked. "Hm?" He blinked again." Oh. Ah... I'll stay as well." He nodded, giving his attention back to the clothing.

"Great!" Piper smiled, grabbing her jacket. "We'll see tomorrow then!" She headed for the exit, the wallop following her.

"Wait for me! Let's go together!" He cheered in joy, the merb staying behind. He sat down on Finn's seat and wrapped the scarf around his neck, gently inhaling the sweet scent of the human.

"Finn..." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes and staring the floor with a blank look in his eyes. "Just what is it that you are trying to hide...?" He asked from himself, sighing deeply. "I'll find out your secrets... You just wait..." He smiled to himself, softly petting the scarf.

Shivers were sent down by Finn's spine as he walked along the street, heading for his home. He wasn't sure what it was, but the shiver felt unusual and strange. Like someone was having evil thoughts of him or thinking about doing something to him that annoyed him. He was guessing Aerrow or his family.

The small home of his finally appeared in sight, making Finn feel uncomfortable. He didn't really like to be in his home. Which was probably one reason why he became a Street Knight: so that he didn't have to spend much time on home.

He reached the house, quietly opened the door with his keys and entered. He carefully looked around, glad that he saw no-one. He closed the door and took off his jacket, throwing it into a corner with his shoes. He walked towards his room and as he was about to open the door, a man's voice spoke behind him.

"Been out late again, huh?" The sarcastic sound in the man's voice made him sick. It sounded awful and it felt awful. He looked over his shoulder, giving the man a very angry glare. The man had black, short hair, very dark brown eyes. Finn didn't pay much attention to his clothing, so who knows what he was wearing.

"Fuck you." Finn answered, showing pure hatred to the man. The dark haired man laughed, growling to the boy's insolence.

"Watch your tongue, boy. I'm your father."

"No you're not. You're a Nobody who deserves to die and burn in hell." The boy narrowed his eyes, grabbing the handle and opening the door. When he was trying to enter the room, the man grabbed his wrists and pushed him roughly against the wall, growling angrily.

"Listen brat. First of all, I'm your mother's fiancé, which means I am your father. And since I'm your father that means you have to do as I say and respect me!" He yelled, kicking the boy's stomach. Finn's eyes widened from the painful feeling, coughing loudly and falling down on his knees when the man released him. He held his stomach, shaking violently. If he hadn't fallen down from the motorcycle earlier, it wouldn't have hurt so much.

He slowly stood up, using the wall as his support, still holding his stomach with one hand. A small line of blood came out of his mouth, which made the man snicker. "Poor thing." He smirked, walking towards the kitchen. Finn glared at him, using his supporting hand to slide into his pocket and grab his gun. He held it tightly, slowly taking it out from his pocket.

"I'm home!" The sudden yell from a woman made Finn push the weapon back, getting him stare at her with wide, shocked eyes. He quickly wiped his mouth before the blood could be seen.

"Honey~" The man smiled like an innocent little boy. He quickly went to the female who had just come back home from wherever she had been. The two hugged, both looking like teenagers. Finn let go of his gun, carrying a very pained expression.

"I bought something good for both of you~" The woman giggled, heading to the kitchen. "Especially for you, Ivan~" She squealed, disappearing with the man.

Finn felt so sick. He had to go to his room and lock the door, which he did. He leaned against the door, biting his lip. He whined, throwing himself on his bed and taking a tight grip from the sheets. He hid his face into them, quietly starting to cry. It wasn't like him to do such thing, but for some reason, he just had to do it now.

The man was Ivan. He was engaged to Finn's mother, Fiona, a beautiful brunette with a beautiful heart. Of course the woman was rather crazy, but the boy still loved his mother. He wanted to protect her... He wanted to protect her from that man! He was a maniac with a cold heart!

Ivan had lived with the two for four years. He had been dating Fiona for over five years and over six years ago, Finn's real father had died. He had been shot to death, but the murderer was still missing. After six months, Ivan came to the picture and started 'comforting' Fiona and they began dating each other. Ivan and Finn had always hated each other and Ivan had always treated the boy badly. He used to be cheerful and tried his best to make his mother feel better after her husband's death, but apparently, it had not been enough.

If Finn could hate that man even more, he would. He knew that man was evil and he knew he was at least partly guilty for his father's death. He really wanted to shoot the man dead, but for his mother's sake, he couldn't.

He sat up, drying the tears away with the sleeves of his shirt. The picture of his father on the desk captured his attention, making him walk over it and hug it tightly. His lips shivered as his eyes closed tightly. "Father..." He whispered to himself. "Why did you have to die...?" He growled to himself, trying not to cry. Oh, how he needed a smoke right now.

"Finn~!" The boy flinched, getting startled by the sudden call from his mother. She was knocking on the door, but Finn decided not to answer. He gently placed the picture back on the desk, sneaking to his bed and wrapping the blanket around him. Right now, he really didn't feel like seeing his mother.

He hugged the blanket tightly, not listening his mother's unclear speech coming from behind the door. He glared into emptiness, growling soundlessly. He would destroy that man one day and show the woman that he was the wrong person to bring her happiness. Finn would have to. For the sake of Fiona, he had to...

Aerrow was worried. He couldn't stay in one place for long, because he was so worried about everything: for Finn, for his crew and for the town. Just what should he do? Ace was probably on the move again, meaning the tow was in danger. That man could kill a person without a second thought.

The boy sighed sadly, watching the orange sky from the balcony of his apartment. He lived alone with his father in a tall apartment house, which had nine floors, the two of them living in the eighth floor. It was sometimes painful to go through all those stairs, but he and his father managed. It helped them to stay in good condition.

He narrowed his eyes, being quite sure that he couldn't be any more confused. He felt a comforting arm getting placed on his shoulders, making him feel a little bit better. "Everything alright?" Aerrow's father, Rook, stood next to him, speaking with a very gentle voice. The old man had red hair and green eyes like Aerrow, making his son look like a mini version of himself.

"Yeah..." Aerrow mumbled, taking a deep breath as he dropped his gaze down. "Just a little afraid..."

"You? Afraid? Can't be." The man chuckled, making his son smile and look up to him.

"It's just... I saw Ace and..." He looked down again, sadness shining from his face. "I'm afraid my crew will do something very foolish for the people of Condor and for me..."

"Your blonde is worrying you, isn't he?" Rook asked calmly, smiling softly to the boy.

"He always is..." Aerrow smiled sadly. "Just wish there was something I could do for him..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry, my son." Rook petted the boy's head, grinning widely. "He'll be fine."

Aerrow curiously gazed up to his father, licking his lips. "What was his father like?"

"Huh...?"

"Finn's father. You knew him, right?"

The adult chuckled, leering slightly. "Now, how would you know that?"

"I found some pictures of us all. Finn and I were still babies, so neither of us remembers... But it was definitely Finn's father in those pictures." Aerrow didn't blink much. He just kept staring his father in curiosity, making the old chuckle once again.

"My little detective." Rook sighed, gazing up in the sky, letting the wind play with his hair. "Jazz was a fine man. We knew each other even since the elementary school. That man was always getting himself in trouble, just like his son does..." He formed a nostalgic smile on his lips. "When we found our women, we both got married and went our separate ways... Years later, I heard he had been killed." He sighed again, looking down sadly. "Jazz was a man who didn't deserve a death like that..."

"...and Finn is not a guy who deserves to go through something like that..." Aerrow continued, receiving a slightly surprised stare from his father. "And his step father is horrible. He doesn't talk about it, but I know."

Rook hugged his son tightly, petting his head carefully. "The good guys always suffer the first. It's a rough fact, Aerrow..."

The young boy looked up to his father with a small glare, making the old man flinch. "It doesn't have to be like that! We have to help Finn!" He pulled away from the man, watching the sky with determination. "I have to help him! I have to make him smile again!"

Another chuckle escaped from the man. He had gone through the same conversation with Aerrow before. It was a little ridiculous, but he admired his son's determination. It was really admirable. "I know." He simply answered, ruffling his son's hair. "But for now, let's go to rest. My little Street Knight has a long day tomorrow."

"I'm not little!" Aerrow pouted, watching the laughing man walk inside the apartment.

"Whatever you say, little one!" When Aerrow couldn't hear his father's laughing anymore, he turned to gaze up the sky once more, before entering the apartment as well. He headed for his room, where Radarr was already sleeping. He had conquered the whole bed, making the red-head snicker.

"You sneaky little bastard..." He shook his head and gently moved Radarr a little closer to the edge. After that, the boy laid down next to the creature, wrapping one arm around him. "You really are tired, huh?" He smiled softly, making Radarr squeal tiredly. "Let's work hard tomorrow, Radarr. Let's help the people of condor. Let's help Finn." He kept smiling, pulling the creature closer for mental support and comfort. "We have to get his smile back... I miss it so much..."

Radarr unconsciously wrapped his tail around the human, smiling happily as well. This action made the boy chuckle and yawn tiredly. "Good night, Radarr... Let's make a better future tomorrow..."


	4. 4: Thou will be mine

Morning arrived to the town of Condor quickly, except for a certain red-haired adult. He hadn't slept for the whole night and still didn't feel tired at all. Or perhaps he was. He wasn't really sure himself, since all his thoughts were on the old photos of him and his family when he was a kid. He smiled sadly, his eyes just a little bit red from the few tears he might have had shed earlier.

He was sitting on the small couch in the living room, a big brown box lying on the table in front of him. The box was filled with his childhood memories and most of them brought sadness to him. He couldn't throw them away, he just couldn't.

"Morning, dad." His son spoke from the doorway with a shy smile, a towel placed around his neck, suggesting that he was about to take a shower. "Have you been up the whole night again?" He asked curiously while Rook just kept staring at the photo in his hands.

"Mmm..." He mumbled, sadly watching the kids on the picture, all happy and easy going. How good life was back then.

Aerrow walked over to his father and sat down next to him, carefully taking a peek of the picture. "It's you... And that Jazz guy..." He glared at the third child on the picture. "...and Ace." Rook sighed at the mention of the man's name, putting the picture back in the box and then taking a new one from the table.

"He was never well-behaved... He never really cared for helping people... But I still can't believe he'd go that far..." The man narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the new photo.

"Dad..." Aerrow watched his father in worry, not really sure what to say. "We have to catch him. We have to show him that justice will prevail! What he did and does now is wrong! He deserves a death penalty!" The boy stood up, glaring at the photo angrily, making the old man gaze up to him.

"...Aerrow." He opened his mouth to say something more, but nothing good came up to his mind. Instead, he just looked back down to the photo and took a deep breath.

This action made Aerrow little pissed off, making him growl quietly but dangerously. "I just don't understand how you can't hate him, after what he did! He's not the same man you once knew, dad! He's a maniac! He deserves to be hated!" He explained to him, making the man growl as well. He stood up and glared at his son.

"If you had a little brother you loved and trusted from the bottom of your heart and the same person killed five innocent people in front of you, including your wife... You wouldn't know what to feel or think anymore. Neither would you care." He narrowed his eyes, walking over to the window, clenching his fists furiously. He just couldn't hate Ace, his little brother, who he used to trust and love so much. He couldn't feel any sadder anymore, though.

"...I'm sorry." Aerrow apologized, sounding very pathetic. He slapped his temple a few times, cursing to himself for not thinking about his father's feelings about this all. He always talked too much.

"Ace wasn't the model child in those days. He was polite though... He thanked for everything he got and for everything that was done for his sake. But he still had his dark side... It was visible, but I just never paid enough attention to it... I was foolish..." Rook explained, sadly and now tiredly staring the morning sky.

The young boy walked over to his father again, giving him a tight, comforting hug. "It wasn't your fault, dad... It was no-one's fault..."

Rook chuckled, giving the boy a sweet smile while wrapping one arm around him. "Maybe so... But you're right. We do need to catch him."

"You mean, I have to catch him!" Aerrow pulled back, grinning widely. "I might be a kid, but I'm more agile than you are. And I have a good crew that'll help me! You just wait and we'll catch the man!" He put his hands on his hips, smiling widely. His eyes were shining from determination, which made the old man smile.

"Good luck to you, kid. But please... Never stood up to his level, okay?" The comment made the smaller one blink in confusion. He was about to ask what it meant, but Rook walked towards his own room, feeling too tired to stand up anymore. "Oh, and it's going to rain today quite heavily. Be prepared for that." He disappeared into his room, Aerrow staring the door of the old man's room blankly.

"That man creeps me out sometimes." He shook his head, going towards the shower to cool his head off a bit.

Piper felt extremely nervous as she sat on the messy couch in the meeting place with the blonde, who was slightly glaring at her. She blinked at the boy a lot, not really sure what she should do or say. The boy was smoking again, looking more of a bad guy than a good guy. "Sooo..." Piper swallowed, trying to loosen up the mood a little. "Have you been a Moon Hawk for long...?"

The blonde shrugged, looking away from her. "Even since Aerrow decided to make this crew. About a year ago, I suppose."

"Wow..." Piper blinked, grabbing her chin and looking up in thought. "Which means Aerrow was... thirteen?"

"Yup."

"He was really young!" She watched the blonde in worry, receiving a small glare from him. "What did his parents say?"

"His mother was killed by Ace and his father was emotionally broken at the time. Aerrow decided to become a Street Knight so he could avenge his mother for his father. There were four other people he killed and for no reason, too." Finn explained, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and breathing out the smoke. "Of course his father was worried, but he was too exhausted to stand in the way of Aerrow's determination."

"That's... Oh my god..." Piper looked quite terrified, denying the blonde's words in her mind.

"He doesn't want anyone to talk about it though. He just wants to be a Street Knight, capture the Ravens and be happy." The blonde sighed, putting the cigarette back to his mouth.

"I see... What about you? Why are you a Street Knight?" Finn's eyes widened, making him drop his gaze on the ground. He stared at the floor, not really sure what to say. Piper felt the uncomfortable atmosphere, trying to ease it up with a shy laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked... Let's talk about something else!"

Only a nod was given to the female from the boy and when she was about to say something again, steps were heard from the doorway. Finn quickly looked to the direction where the steps came from, not seeing who just came in since the wall was in the way, but he knew who it was. He quickly dropped the smoke on the floor, stomped it and kicked it away, looking away a little nervously.

Piper blinked at this action, noticing Stork walk in to the room with a shy smile. "H-hi... I'm not late, am I...?" He asked, having a very embarrassed look on his face. The blonde was looking away and he swallowed, as if he was in some sort of panic.

"It's the stupid leader that's late... Just take a seat and wait." Finn spoke calmly, not giving the merb even the slightest glance.

"Alright then..." Stork sat down next to Piper, smiling sweetly to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled back, giving a quick, sad smile to the blonde. "Nothing new. You?"

The merb shrugged, nervously smiling. "Nothing much. Stood up late to fix my motorcycle... It got quite a lot of damage."

"But it'll get fixed, since it's you." Piper giggled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Right?"

Stork blushed, laughing quietly. "Y-yeah..." He looked over to the other human, who was glaring at the two of them. "A-ah, Finn...! H-how are you!" He blinked, noticing that the human male was actually pouting a little.

"...Fine." He simply answered, standing up and walking over to the window and leaning against it with his left side, crossing his arms. The merb carefully watched him, smiling little evilly to him.

"I'm going outside for a bit." Piper stood up and smiled brightly. "It feels like there's something you need to solve out." She left the room, Stork watching after her before he stood up as well and looked back over to the human blonde. He smirked and walked over to the boy, trying to see his face.

"Are you angry at me about something? He asked calmly, while Finn tried to hide his face from the older boy.

"No."

"You know... You can hide yourself from me, but... Do you really think you can keep it up for long?" Stork asked with a very tempting voice, making the blonde look at him in confusion.

"What are you—" He tried to ask, but his wrists were grabbed by Stork's hand and he was pushed against the big window, fully facing the merb now. He blushed a bit, looking quite pissed off.

"I want you." Stork smirked even more widely, leaning closer to the human, who blushed even more. "I'll find out who you really are and I'll make you mine. Just so you know." He licked Finn's lips, getting him to let out a small whimper, which didn't sound like he wasn't enjoying this.

"Like hell." Finn glared at the merb angrily, not even trying to struggle away. "You can try all you want, but you'll never get inside my head."

Stork smiled shyly to him and gently rubbed the boy's wrists with his thumbs. "You like me, just admit it. You're jealous if I'm close to the others."

"Oh come on, I've known you for a day. How could I be jealous?" Finn growled even more angrily, making the merb chuckle.

"There is a thing called 'love at first sight'."

"It's bullshit."

"It's true!" Stork blinked in surprise. "Seriously, it is!" He leered to the boy, tilting his head. "Besides... You don't like it when others touch you... How come it's different with me?"

The blonde growled angrily. "I hate you. I really do. You're too nosey." He pushed the merb away, walking back to his seat, crossing his arms again. Stork watched curiously and little sadly, letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay. If you think you can make me fall for you, take me on a date." Finn gave him a blank stare, which made Stork blink again.

"A date?"

"It's when two people go out and—"

"I know what a date is! I just didn't think you'd suggest that. After all, we have just known for a day..." Stork snickered, mimicking the blonde, making him glare again. "Okay. I'll take you on a date." He sat down on the couch, smiling shyly. "We'll see you denying your feelings after that."

"You're one creepy asshole. Just which side is the real you: the coward part or the asshole part?" Finn asked, grinning nervously as if he would get attacked any minute now.

"I wonder." Stork smiled, leaning back on his seat, keeping his hands on top of his legs. "Why don't you find that out?"

Another pissed off growl escaped from the human. Just who the hell was this guy? They both looked over to the exit of the room when they heard talking and bright laughing, assuming that the rest of the crew had arrived.

The first one to enter was Aerrow and his faithful partner, Radarr and after that came Piper then Junko. Piper took a seat next to Stork again while Junko stood at the exit, leaning against the wall. Aerrow sat down on his desk, grinning widely to his friends.

"Good morning everyone! You all ready for today's patrol?" Everyone, except Finn, cheered with a big smile. "Good, good! All we need to do today is capture the weakest ones of the Ravens and if you see Ace, Snipe or Ravess, run away like hell or call others for help. There's no way you can take 'em on with so little experience about them."

"Excuse me!" Junko raised his hand, capturing his leader's attention. "Who are Snipe and Ravess?"

"Oh! Snipe is the big guy and Ravess is the pink haired woman you saw the other day. They're siblings, too." Snipe, Piper and Stork nodded, letting him know they understood the boy. "Okay! Why don't we go right away! I don't really have anything else to say..." The others nodded again, everyone except Junko, standing up and about to leave the room before getting stopped by the red-head again. "One thing first! I decided to rename our crew!"

"Rename?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Yeah! How does Storm Hawks sound? It's a lot better, isn't it?" Piper squealed happily to the name.

"It sounds wonderful!"

"It is better than the old one." Finn stared at the red-head with narrowed eyes. "And Storm Hawks makes much more sense."

"Right!" Aerrow nodded, pointing at the blonde. "Doesn't it!" He grinned widely to the others, starting to pet his partner in joy. "So, we'll be Storm Hawks from now on!" Everyone nodded again, Aerrow then heading towards the exit. "Great! Let's all go then!" The other followed him, Finn being the last one. He closed the door to the apartment behind, noticing that the merb was waiting for him in the stairs.

"Shit... I forgot I'm supposed to work with you."

"You like it." Stork smiled, moving forward when the blonde started following him.

"No. I hate you. You're awful." The blonde growled, making the merb chuckle. He would enjoy his time with this human, he was very sure of that.


End file.
